Electronic devices have an ever increasing need for compact assembly of discrete components. Some discrete components are mounted by means of leads soldered to a circuit pattern on a circuit board. Others are surface mounted directly onto the circuit pattern. There is a limitation on the density of surface mounted components because space must be left around the component for a gripping head which positions the components on the circuit pattern. "Leadless Electronic Component Carrier" at U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,456, by Mehta describes a means for increasing the density of electronic components. It shows a trough having multiple vertical recesses into each of which a component is dropped. The trough has vertically oriented conductive paths corresponding to each component in each recess of the trough. These conductive paths extend down to feet of the trough which are soldered to a circuit board.
The Mehta solution invites oxidation of the conductive paths between the time at which the conductor, typically metal, is placed on the recess and the time at which the leadless component is dropped into the recess. Moreover, the Mehta solution does not prevent oxidation of the conductive paths as they press against metal contacts on the ends of the leadless component. The result is an electrical contact which is altered with time and progressively poorer as time progresses and oxidation increases. For solving the problem of mounting components, there is desired a solution that provides for mounting of leadless components without oxidation in a quick and inexpensive manner.